


What's on The Other Side (of the Mirror)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had fallen into another world through his mirror and he wasn’t entirely sure how that affected his life in the world he was from. How long would it be until he could go back? Would his family start to worry about him after a few days of silence? What would happen to his career if he couldn’t get back soon?“How am I supposed to get back?” He asked.





	What's on The Other Side (of the Mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I'm writing for a friend, but I hope everyone enjoys.

Returning from yet another long night of practice at the local rink, JJ deposited his skating bag on the floor near the door of his bedroom and walked into the bathroom where he took a moment to admire his reflection in the mirror before turning on the shower and leaving it for a few minutes to heat up. It had become his daily routine and he loved every minute of it. He had only recently moved out of his parent’s place after graduating from highschool and starting university. The university he had chosen to attend was quite a distance from where he was living so he chose to move out in order to be closer to both the rink and his new school. Balancing his intense studies and his career in figure skating was proving itself to be quite difficult but he was handling it a lot better than he had first expected himself to. 

Testing the temperature of the water, JJ nodded in approval before stripping and stepping in. A sigh escaped his lips as the warm water soothed his sore muscles and he relaxed in the warm stream for a few minutes before starting to wash up, scrubbing sweat and dirt off before washing his hair and leaving the shower, immediately wrapping himself in a towel to walk to his room in. He swept his hair back out of his face with a smile as he looked at his toned figure in the mirror before grabbing some pajamas. They were a typical red plaid pattern and made of soft cotton, but he chose not to wear the matching long sleeved shirt, finding that it was too clingy and uncomfortable, dreading the day that he knew he would have to wear the full set again for the family christmas pictures where it had become a tradition for everyone to wear matching clothes. He walked over to the large mirror he had in his room and frowned as there was a section of glass that looked distorted, though it was probably just dirty. 

It was unexpected and very hard to see, but as he tried to wipe away what he originally thought was just a weird smudge, it grew. The distortion started to spread over the entire surface of the glass, like waves on a still lake that had just had a reasonably sized rocked tossed in. Suddenly, his reflection fell through the mirror, tumbling to a stop in his lap. It took them a moment but then, in unison, they scrambled away from each other in unison. As they both took in the situation, JJ tried to ask a question but paused when he realized that the reflection was going to speak as well only to have the reflection choose not to talk either. Frowning as he realized that he and the reflection were practically the exact same, he knew there was going to have to be a different way for them to communicate for now. Reaching onto his bed, he grabbed a notebook and pencil and started scribbling down his thoughts for the reflection to read.

‘What’s your name?’ He handed the book over and the reflection read it before speaking. 

“Jean. Jean Jacques Leroy.” The reflection answered aloud, looking up at JJ before focusing on his arm which he had forgotten had a decently sized tattoo on in, unlike the reflection’s clear skin. JJ suddenly felt slightly self conscious under the gaze of his reflection but was suddenly brought back to his senses by his thoughts. “So we can can you Jean, and I can be JJ? That’s my nickname.” He said, knowing it would at least help to explain all of the JJ merch that coated his walls and made up most of the branding on his dirty clothes that were scattered around the room. 

“Jaye Jaye?” Jean asked, a strong french accent coming out along with an exact copy of JJ’s voice, causing JJ to look at him in awe.

“Vous etes francais?” JJ asked, using what little amount he knew from his mandatory classes that he had taken in middle school to learn Canada’s second language. The reflection nodded and answered in english. 

“I can speak English though.” He said, able to tell from the terrible accent that this JJ wasn’t very good with his native language. JJ sighed in relief and nodded as he started to clean up his room like he had planned to before the whole mirror catastrophe happened. Yeah, he was taking this fairly well, either that or the situation hadn’t sunk in properly and JJ wasn’t quite aware of what had happened.

“Wait… If you don’t have the same nickname as me, then what do you call yourself on the ice?” JJ asked, suddenly as he started to question the existence of the clone.

“Uhmm… Most people just call me number 15, or Leroy.” Jean responded with a shrug as he noticed the skating bag that was placed near the door to the room that he was sitting in, in the same place that he had stumbled to without thinking, now too cautious to move. After a moment of hesitation, he reached for the skating bag and opened in up curiously. His eyes widened as he pulled out a pair of skates and he looked from the skates to JJ, suddenly taking notice of the posters that were pinned to the walls that had many pictures of JJ mid jump in figure skates. “You mean to tell me… You figure skate?” He asked in shock, catching JJ’s attention with the question. 

“Yeah, you don’t?” JJ asked with a chuckle, expecting the other to have had the same career before he realized that the nickname Jean had given him was clearly that of a hockey player and he gasped. “You’re a hockey player? For what team? What league?” He asked, clearly a fan of the sport despite not being a player himself.

Jean looked slightly nervous as he started to answer the questions that seemed like they had come from an eager child and not a near adult man. “Yeah, I play for the Maple Leaves.” He said quietly with a shrug, only to be bombarded with more questions about his past and career, like what position he played, what made him choose hockey instead of figure skating and so on. Hours passed and the two versions of the man managed to talk with each other the whole time without taking a break, recalling bits of their pasts that were the same or different. They were both happy to see the matching scars on their legs that they had both gotten while learning to skate at a young age by forgetting how to brake and falling into a bush that edged the outdoor rink. Everything about the two worlds were exactly the same except for where the two boys were concerned, having different skaters in each other’s places. 

“You hungry?” JJ asked as the conversation started to slow down as they started to run out of questions to ask each other, feeling hungry himself as he hadn’t eaten since he got home from practice and delayed his dinner further by talking with the reflection. After receiving a nod of agreement from Jean, JJ led the way to the kitchen where he had started to prepare a meal for the two of them.

“Where did you learn how to cook so well?” Jean asked as he watched JJ work away in the kitchen, interested in the drastically different level of skill when it came to cooking. He had never learned how to cook and often relied on the other’s in his family, hockey practice often took up any time he had to cook.

“Mom taught me. I’ve been helping her with the cooking since I was six.” JJ answered with a chuckle as he quickly prepared some pasta for the two of them, plating to large servings before sitting down to eat. A couple of bites into the meal, JJ started to chuckle, getting the curious attention of Jean.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, assuming it was some small difference between how the two of them ate that he hadn’t noticed. After a few moments, JJ managed to calm his laughter enough to give a coherent response to the question that was asked of him. 

“I just remembered a conversation I had with a friend in middle school. Said if I ever found a doppelganger I’d make him do everything for me.” He said with a shake of his head, still trying to stop his laughter entirely but to no avail. “I could never do that with you. Your accent is way too strong for anyone to believe that we’re the same.” JJ finally finished his thought with a smile as he returned to eating. Jean chuckled at the idea and continued to eat before a different thought began to bother him. 

He had fallen into another world through his mirror and he wasn’t entirely sure how that affected his life in the world he was from. How long would it be until he could go back? Would his family start to worry about him after a few days of silence? What would happen to his career if he couldn’t get back soon? The questions caused him to lose his appetite and he stood up from the table, asking where the washroom was before thanking JJ and walking away. With the door closed and locked behind him, Jean started to panic slightly as he tried to fully comprehend his situation. Having a sudden idea, he turned to the mirror and froze as he realized that there wasn’t a reflection. Of course there wasn’t. His reflection was still eating in the other room. Ignoring the weird sensation of not seeing his reflection, he placed his hand on the smooth glass and pushed on it. Nothing. There was no reaction, just the feeling of the cool glass against his hand. This wasn’t the mirror he had fallen through, maybe that was the issue. Able to calm himself down, he exited the washroom and spoke the biggest question in his head out loud to hear JJ’s opinion. 

“How am I supposed to get back?” He asked.


End file.
